All Actions Have Consequences
by starinthesky26
Summary: Ginny and Draco wake up from a night neither remember quite clearly, then go their separate ways. At least until they have a mutual problem to deal with...parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, does not belong to me, and is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Ginny heaved one more time, a messy prayer to the porcelain god, before sitting back on her heels. She was going to kill him! He was going to die a slow and horrific death! Maybe she would string him up by his toes in the dungeon and force him to view naked pictures of Professor Trelawney! Stupid git!

About three months ago, Ginny had gone to a new bar opening in Diagon Alley with some of her colleagues from work. She worked on the 4th floor-spell damage- at St. Mungos, and they all decided it would be a wonderful diversion from work. So she had gone out with them and of course did what most everyone did at a bar: got completely drunk off her arse!

She woke up the morning after, with bloody friggin Draco Malfoy next to her in a cheap motel outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He had looked at her in complete shock as she jumped out of the bed. She then gathered her things and bolted like she was being chased by a dragon that had just been told that he would be made into a new line of clothing.

Indeed, Draco Malfoy played a big part of the fight against Voldemort, but he still didn't like the Weasleys, and the dislike had always been reciprocated. Apparently though, they had done some activities that were never high on her priority list of 'things to do to Malfoy'. Which brings her back to her present problem: she was pregnant with his child.

She rinsed a cloth with cold water and put it to her forehead.

She had been throwing up for about a week or so, and she thought it was only a minor case of the flu, and took some time off work. When Hermione came over and insisted she see someone about it, she found out she was going to be a mother. And then she promptly fainted. When she woke, she discovered that fainting was not uncommon in up-the-duff women. This made the entire thing more horrible as Ginny had never liked feeling vulnerable.

After washing her mouth out, she then proceeded to give herself a pep talk. Today she was going to tell Malfoy. He didn't have to be a part of the child's life, but he at least deserved to know. After all, it takes two to have great, albeit mostly vague sex.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco Malfoy worked for-and a drum roll here-his father. Ginny stood in the lift and tried to gain her composure. This couldn't be that hard. She was just going to walk into her nemeses' office and tell him he is a soon to be father, no problem...

NOT! She was about to have a panic attack.

Before she could change her mind though, she quickly walked onto the floor where the executives offices at Malfoy, Inc., where Draco was the new vice president. She asked where she could find him, and was directed a door at the end of the hallway with his name on the front, chiseled into a golden plate.

She took another deep breath, and turned the knob of the door. Inside there was a few more doors, a waiting area, and a desk for his secretary. She took four determined strides to the elderly lady's desk and cleared her throat.

The woman had brown hair that had alot of gray mixed in. She looked up at Ginny with sharp, intelligent blue eyes that quickly appraised her. "What can I do for you?" Ginny was surprised to find warmth in the woman's voice.

"Yes, um, I need to speak with Draco Malfoy, please," she said giving the secretary her most winning smile.

"I will see if he is available." She got up and went to knock on another door behind her. After sticking her head inside, she returned to the desk. "Go on in," she said, sitting herself down once more.

Ginny nodded and smiled one more time before approaching the door. Pushing it open, she walked in and closed it behind her. He was bent over his desk, a quill in hand, writing furiously. His slightly long blond hair brushed the side of his high cheekbone, and he sometimes absently pushed at it. He hadn't even looked up yet.

She walked to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs for guests. Once again, she cleared her throat. That seemed to get his attention, and he looked up at her.

He held the same expression of shock as before, only this time though, his silver eyes that were usually cold, held warmth.

"Hello, Draco," she said. That seemed to break him from his trance, and he slightly shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding a lot like the old Malfoy she was used to.

"Well, I thought you would like to know that you will be a father in about six months," she said looking him directly in his eyes.

His mouth opened in shock, his eyes slightly bugging out. "You're joking right?" he asked, with an expression that clearly said he hoped to Merlin she was.

She grinned, somewhat evilly; after all it was mostly his fault for her being in her current position. "Why, Draco darling, I do believe I am completely serious. Having one's head practically sleeping on the toilet the passed week, I decided to see a Healer; with a little encouragement. The Healer then told me that I wasn't suffering from the flu, but I was 100 pregnant, and it is your entire fault!"

Her rant seemed to wake him up some, for he quit gaping and started glaring at her. "My fault? I can't even remember the night in question. How the hell should I know if it is mine or not?"

Ginny felt as if she had been slapped. She narrowed her eyes, a clear indication that her temper was starting to show through. "I hope you are not suggesting that I go around sleeping with people like some kind of scarlet woman!!"

Malfoy sneered coldly, "I don't interest myself with those below me. How should I know what sort of filth you…converse with?"

Ginny snorted indignantly shooting up from her chair. "You are calling me a slag, you good for nothing ferret! I have you know you are the first person I have slept with for a year! This is your child I have in me, you can either be a part of that or you can go shove your head up your arse!" She shouted at him.

Having enough, she spun on her heel and slammed out of his office.

A/N: That is all for now. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review so I can have some feedback to know what I need to improve on, or what works, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue.

Chapter Two

Draco stared at his office door for a full fifteen seconds before his mind registered completely what Ginny had said. She was pregnant…with his heir…oh Merlin, he was in deep shite now!

"How can one bloody friggin' drunken one-night-stand result in this mess?" he asked himself, absently putting his quill down before he accidentally wrote on himself. He couldn't be a father. Not right now, when he was trying to get out of his own father's shadow. It just wasn't possible.

Draco slumped over in his chair. "Cripes!" he said while staring glumly at his oak desk. How do things like this happen to people like him? He was rich, handsome, and could get anything and anyone he desired simply because of his last name. Granted, he really didn't like those who only thought of him as a Malfoy, especially with the condescending tone that generally came attached to his family. But really…he didn't deserve to be a father.

He didn't have the proper example for himself after all. His father treated him like a nuisance ever since he was three and had come crying to him about a skinned knee. Draco learned that he couldn't trust his father to do anything that remotely showed he cared, even when he had always tried his best to please Lucius.

Sighing, he looked out the window of his office hoping that it had all been a dream, and knowing that is wasn't so. The truth was he knew Ginny didn't go around sleeping with people, he was just feeling the need to go on the offense because of her surprising him with this bad news. He really shouldn't be a father; the more he thought about it the more he became scared.

Draco grimaced again at the thought. He kept wondering if there was a way to know for sure it was his, even though deep down he already knew the answer. Surely there was a spell or something…Draco perked up again, he remembered reading in the Malfoy library once a potion you could make to determine the paternity of the fetus before it was born. There now he was actually taking action. Putting away his quills and parchment he told his secretary he was taking the rest of the day off, and made his way to the Manor, to hopefully get out of this mess.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ginny stomped into her flat scrubbing her eyes, trying to keep the persistent tears at bay. Who did he think he was? Calling her a slag! Well she would show him!

Angrily she sat down on her overstuffed brown leather couch, and grabbed the pillow beside her. "How can he say such mean things?" she asked the room around her, while playing with the tassels on the corner of the throw pillow. "Here I am having his bloody baby and all he does is ask if it is his!" huffing and throwing the pillow as hard as she could, she promptly burst into tears.

As she sat there, her face buried in her palms there was a loud pop off to her left. Lifting her head, she saw it was her best friend, Hermione.

Hermione looked at her, and then took three quick strides to her squatting down in front of Ginny's shaking form. "Ginny, what is wrong? What did the medi-witch say?" she asked lightly patting Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny gazed mournfully up at Hermione, thinking she really was a great friend. "I went there and the old hag told me I was pregnant!" she then launched herself at Hermione and continued sobbing into her hair.

"Now Ginny, I'm sure it isn't that bad. After all who is the father? I am sure he would be willing to help." Hermione helped Ginny back onto the couch, taking a seat next to her.

"No-o-o-o-o the father is Draco Malfoy!" she wailed. Hermione stared at her for a few seconds and then her forehead crinkled. "Surely it isn't that bad. He would want to be a part of the baby's life wouldn't he?"

At that statement Ginny stopped sobbing, and her face scrunched up in anger again. "No that bastard had the nerve to ask me if it was mine! I mean how could he?" Hermione grimaced at that statement and patted her a few more times on the shoulder. "There, there everything will be alright. We just have to tell your Mum, and she will make everything fine."

Ginny got a horrified look on her face as she contemplated that statement. Tell her Mum? Was Hermione around the bend? She couldn't tell her family, they could kill her. This is worse then the time she found Fred and George's stash of firewhiskey when she was ten and got drunk off it. They were absolutely going to murder her. Chop her into bits and feed her to the giant squid at Hogwarts. As she was thought about the look on her mother's face there was a knock on her door. Striding to it and opening it, she gasped in shock…there was the toad himself in all his glory smirking at her for all he was worth.

A/N: Well that seemed like a good place to end it giggles. Thank you for your lovely reviews: SlytherinLuver, LauraZabini, scarykitten, missieraver19. I really appreciate it! I did a little bit from Draco's standpoint this time. Hoped you liked it!


End file.
